El heroe, Acosado
by Lucy-chan fan yaoi
Summary: Un Shion/Ross que no se cansa de molestar a Alba,un Crea que tiende a abrazar a Shion se fija en los celos de Alba y decide intentar unirlos ¡Dandole celos a Shion! ((Shion/Ross x Alba yaoi))


**Aclaraciones antes del capitulo**  
Ross es Shion y Shion es Ross

Crea es el amigo de la infancia de Shion/Ross

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Es otro día con el comienzo de una de las tantas aventuras de nuestro heroe #45 Alba junto al guerrero Shion y su nuevo acompañante, siempre Shion iba molestando a nuestro heroe bajo la atenta mirada de el chico de cabello bicolor.

-Yuusa-san no me puedo creer que esta mañana se haya levantando abrazando aquel traje que use para rescatarlo de la carcel-dijo aquel peli-negro mientras colocaba una mano sobre su propia boca haciendose el sorprendido-

-Ese traje raro apareció de la nada yo solo duermo abrazado a mi oso-confesó arrepintiendose al instante al ver como los ojos del guerrero se alargaban y tenian aquel brillo de maldad-

-Yuusa-san no sabia que le gustaba dormir abrazado a un osito de peluche es tan infantil~-comentó burlon a la vez que observaba cada gesto del castaño,cada puchero los cuales se les hacian tan tiernos y adorables que le daban ganas de molestarlo más-

-Vamos vamos Shion deja de meterte con Alba-intervinio el de cabellos bicolores mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y apoyaba su cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello del su mirada se dirigió hacia el pequeño castaño que los miraba apretando sus puños y con claros celos que no podía disimular,entonces Crea decidió separarse para despues dirigirse hacia el castaño y enterrar la cabeza del heroe en su pecho en un abrazo-

-Aww Alba es tan lindo me gustaría tenerte todo el día en mis brazos-dijo a la vez que veía de reojo a su mejor amigo el cual emitia un aura oscura y apretaba sus dientes con fuerza mientras sentía como su mirada le transmitia un claro sentimiento de querer matarlo de la forma mas cruel posible-

-Crea no deberías aferrarte tanto a Alba podrian considerarte complice de un criminal-dijó de una manera poco convinvente mientras tenía un tic en la ceja y una venita se inchaba en su frente-

-A Alba no le importa que lo abrace ¿verdad?-dijo separandose levemente del chico castaño el cual simplemente negó con la cabeza sonrojado en señal de que no le importaba-ademas es muy calido-se aferró nuevamente a aquel pequeño chico el cual se sentia aun más avergonzado pero su mirada se dirigió hacia el guerrero de ojos rojos para despues corresponder al abrazo efusivamente-

-Crea-san tambien es muy calido y amable-dijo pero entonces sintió una mirada que lo hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza haciendo que se escondiera con mas empeño en aquel abrazo dandole la espalda al este le hacia una clara seña de ''te voy a cortar el cuello'' a lo que el de cabello bicolor solo respondió sacandole la lengua burlonamente y escondiendo a aquel chico en su pecho de nuevo haciendo que unos rayos ilusorios parecieran chocar entre ellos-

-Oye crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras con él-dijo el peli-negro de manera altanera mientras su mirada se concentraba en el castaño acomodado en el pecho de alguien...¡que no era él!-

-Lo creo-dijo burlonamente para despues levantar un poco el rostro del heroe besandole la mejilla a lo que recibió una sonrisa inocente del castaño-Porque al menos yo no me meto con él a cada rato-dijo mientras giraba al chico en sus brazos para que estubiese cara a cara con el pelinegro mientras él se posicionaba comodamente en su cuello rodeando su cintura con sus brazos haciendo que el ojirojo sintiese aun mas celos-

-Crea-san tu respiración me hace cosquillas-susurro riendo mientras intentaba cubrirse el cuello-

-Oh Alba ¿tienes cosquillas?-dijo divertido comenzando a meter sus manos por debajo de la camisa del castaño continuando con las cosquillas aunque para el peli-negro fuese otra cosa...ESE niñato estaba tocando a SU castaño en partes donde EL aun no se había atrevido a explorar-

-Por jajaja porfavor Crea-san jajaja detengase-dijo mientras respiración se agitaba al no poder tomar el aire como se debía por la risa que le provocaban esas cosquillas mientras el sádico guerrero sintió como el fino hilo de su paciencia se rompía dejando paso a una gran descarga de energí único que sintió el castaño fue como rapidamente era arrebatado de los brazos de Crea para ahora ser besado furiosamente por aquel peli-negro de ojos rojos que a cada segundo le hacia perder mas la conciencia de sus acciones y se dejaba llevar por aquel beso correspondiendolo haciendo que el choque de labios se volviese uno mas tierno y calido-

-Yo mejor huyo mientras los dos estan distraidos en su paraiso de corazones y florecitas-dijo mientras se alejaba lentamente pero un pie lo hizo tropezar cayendo al suelo y siendo pisoteado tras esto en un fugaz movimiento del sádico guerrero el cual aun no separaba sus labios de los del heroe-Oh gran Shion-sama persone a este humild...-fue interrumpido por otra patada del pelinegro que no paso desapercibido por el castaño que se separo un poco viendo al chico de cabellos bicolores agachandose sobandole el golpe-

-Crea-san ¿estas bien?-dijo preocupado mientras miraba culpablemente a Shion el cual levanto el pie con una clara molestía ya que no consigió hacer ni un tercio de lo que pensaba hacerle al masoquista de su amigo-

-Estoy bien estoy bien...aunque lo estaré mejor si me das un beso como el que le diste a Shi..-nueva patada pero esta en la cara-

-¡Shion!-le regañó pero sintió unos fuertes brazos rodear su cintura y una lengua que se deslizó por su cuello hasta encontrar el lugar exacto donde lo mordio dejandole una visble y duradera ''Marca de propiedad'' de la que el propietario sonrió orgulloso-Auch eso dolio..¿que eres un vampiro?-dijo sobando la zona en la que el pelinegro habia mordido-

-Soy algo peor que un vampirito,y mas con las cosas que me pertenecen yuusa-san-susurro en su oido alargando las palabras como solia hacerlo para despues morder su lobulo-Recuerdalo a partir de ahora me perteneces a mi y solo a mi,y no perdonaré aquel que te coloque un solo dedo encima-

-Entonces deberias comenzar por ti mismo ya que casi todas mis heridas son hechas por ti-sonrio dulcemente para despues acortar la distancia uniendose en un tierno beso mientras los dos se olvidaban de un inconciente Crea el cual se estaba desangrando-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno eso es todo,se que es algo corto pero lo escribi en la madrugada y moria de sueño XDD Espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews :) Alba es mio XDD

Agradezco a mi nee-chan Sarah/Nicole que me ayudo con algunos dou y revisó el fic ;)

Y como no se que mas decir solo disfruten jejeje Ya nee


End file.
